Nomad learning truth about Bowman how she betrayed ghost team
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Bowman finds out that nomad know what she really was up to and then finds out she's not in command anymore or knows what to do


I want the truth Bowman. What's this Invite from Jay skell for? Was you planning on selling my team out to unidad or something. I have a right to know now.

I don't have to say anything about this to you Nomad. In fact where did you get this card?

I found it in that top secret unidad base were you told me to rescue thst skell tech guy. So what do you have to say now? I am shocked or I shouldn't be that you sell out your country..

How dare you, Nomad think this. I have been in your side this whole time and thus is how you treat me. Like a traitor.

Oh I think we are passed that now, Bowman and I mean way pass that. For all i know Walker is right About you.

So, Nomand what are you going to do.

Well I'm going to finish the mission here with you. But after that im going to request a new case officer won who isn't willing to help a company extract people who are selling stuff to the enemy in a country I'm trying to help you stop a drug war. In fact i wonder what Rainbow six siege teams would be thinking if i decided to go public with all of this information. I bet people yoy work for would be wanted to know why yoyr betrayed yoyr country.

You wouldn't dare, Nomad.

Try me, Bowman. You have no idea what I'm willing to do to save my self or my team.

You can't do this. I mean I be branded a traitor if you did this. I know that you think of me as some self centered people and you be right.

Your right, Bowman you are a self centered person who has no idea what im capable of doing. What I'm willing to do when it comes to my team or any other team like mine. I'm willing to see what Valkeyrie and Twitch, and Ele say about this card. I'm betting they call you a traitor as well.

In fact, Bowman. I'm thinking of starting new team one we're I'm going to recruit every member if rainbow six in to a unit and use them to hunt traitors like yoy down and kill them. I think the USA might be great full for this.

I know that i would choose mission over friends any day. Is that what this is about, you don't think I'm suitable for being your case officer is that it. Do toh think I'm compirmissed is that it?

You tell me. Walker has some vailed points about you on this. Plus I have known him longer then i have known you now. I will always choose someone who i can trust to watch my back then a spook her. I know you abd CIA would live to see me and my team gone. Reason being is were the best and walker knows that.

Oh I see, Nomad your choosing someone who you know over your own case officer is that. What you're saying?

I think you know the answer to that question, Bowman? I know that you are holding information about are families in file's so some day you can use it against use or blackmail use into helping yoy oyt of a something wrong. Like me just say that i have a file on you from Waljer and its not good. File reads Agent Karen Bowman has a problems with authority and doesn't like to be question. Second she doesn't trust anyone and will choose mission over her team even if that team is friendly. Plus there's more.

Dam it. That's classified information, Nomad.

Wow you're going to say that after I said we all know you have blackmail info on are families. That's vest you can come up with is this.

What do you want me to say, Nomad. Yes I do have this info on your team and others and i have a right ti have it.

Bullshit, Bowman yoy don't have a right ti have it as blackmail info and don't ssay you wasn't. Because I know in a heartbeat you would. Which is why I'm been given irders to shot you if you try anything other then helping my team is that clear.

Dam it. Nomad you don't play far and I know i wouldn't either. So your orders are from DoD. Who are they from?

Well you wouldn't believe me if i told you from who.

Try me, Nomad.

Well my orders are from DOD, JSOC, CIA and as well Pentagon to. All who agree with what I think here.

What I don't understand. How did you get irders without me knowing about them or not finding out, Nomad?

Well I guess you are not that well liked back in DC or by the Pentagon either. I only k know that I am to follow through if you do not agree to the orders now, Bowman. I am sorry but I'm in command now.

Nomad waiting for Bowman to say something like sorry or something like I don't know what to say. But all she saw was Bowman sit down and say nothing to her to plead her case. In fact the next move she watch Bowman do was shocking when she dropped to her knees begging to not be reported to command.


End file.
